Dealing With It
by Happy Birthday to Howie
Summary: T/P kinda... very dark... not my usual style at all... how does Pan deal with betrayal?


Dealing With It

By Tanyaneko

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I don't own the characters. I am not making any money off of this. So don't sue me, just leave my little fics and me alone!

A/N: This is a very spur-of-the-moment thing. It just… came to me… and I had to write it. It's definitely not my usual style- It's very dark. No sunshine, no rainbows, no humor, no happy ending. If you still want to read it, be my guest.

~*~

Okay. Like I said, very different from my usual style. For one, I'm using first-person POV for… like… the first time. Pan is the narrator, just incase you wanted to know. ^.~

~*~

It hurt. It really did. I never expected this to happen. After all, he promised to love me forever. Forever, at least in his definition, is obviously not very long, because I found my mate, Trunks Briefs, in bed with another woman today.

I felt it at first, really. It was just a horrible pain in my head- I had no idea what it was, just that it had something to do with Trunks. It was after I caught them that I realized that though the bond doubles the pleasure when we're together, when he's with someone else, it causes extreme pain.

Now I know, my mate, my fiancée, is a lying bastard. The proof is the scar on my neck, the supposed guarantee that he'd be faithful to me forever. I wonder where forever went.

I made a horrible mistake with Trunks. It seems Daddy was right all along. Funny, that. Everything Daddy said about him- it's all true. My lavender-haired lover is a jerk. The pathetic part is that I still love him. Dende-damned bond.

I stand here, on the edge of a cliff, my hand over my heart, glowing with energy, ready to end it all. I don't think this is the cowardly thing to do at all. Some strange, twisted part of me still wants to be happy. Maybe he'll be happy when I'm gone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

It's not quite whom I expected. My Grandpa Goku, maybe, leading me to heaven or at least telling me I can't go there because of what I'm doing. Maybe I expected Trunks, begging me to stop. Maybe my father, horridly worried and ready to lecture me. Whomever I was expecting, Vegeta is a shock.

He's standing there, proud as always, regarding me with a rather serious stare. It almost seems as if he's contemplating something.

"How did you find me? I hid my ki."

"Do you think, with all my training, I wouldn't be able to find you?"

"Well, I suppose. Why are you here?"

"You are about to commit suicide. Why do you think I'm here?"

"Truthfully, I don't care. Now can you leave so I can get this over with?"

He nods, and prepares to fly away, but before he does, he turns around and asks, "Are you sure you're doing this for the right reasons? Because of the bond, he'll die when you do."

This gives me something to ponder, and as I'm thinking, Trunks shows up.

"Pan, stop! Pan, I'm sorry. It was a one-time thing! A mistake! I swear!" Tears are streaming down his face. He looks sincere. I don't care and I don't believe him.

"Please! Please, forgive me! I'm sorry! Don't do this!"

He sees me smile and nod and he sighs in relief, but his expression changes to one of horror as he realizes too late that I am not smiling at all, but smirking. And evilly at that.

Yes, Vegeta. I am doing this for the right reasons. Thank you.

I detonate the blast into my chest, gazing triumphantly at his horrified shock. I might be going to hell, but I'm taking him with me.

~*~

I sit up in bed, gasping. Thank Dende, it was just a dream. _Just a dream…_But as I look to my side, I see that he is not there.

Upon more careful observation, I hear noises coming from down the hall. I follow the noise, kick open the door, and find them together, just as I'd expected.

I think I might just kill them together straight off this time around…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

* * * * * * * *

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

THE END

Told you it was different. Anyway, what do you people think? There's a little box right there that you can click to tell me… ^.~

~Tany


End file.
